


Dusk

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack contemplates the space between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

The suns were bright as always outside and their light pervaded even in a room with blinds. The shadowy bars fell across the desk and across Jack's body like an unspoken but agreed upon condemnation.

 

He watched the little green line with their little green numbers and codes scroll steadily down the screen, the little box-like monitor was the only thing making any noise in his office.

 

Often, at quiet solitary times like these, he wondered what the hell he was doing staying earth-bound while others flew the skies and risked their lives. In his youth, he would never have believed himself capable of sitting on the sidelines and just watching. Watching.

 

Fortunately, he'd lost much of his naiveté since coming to Fairy. Being promoted to Major based partially, or maybe solely, on his ability to survive attacks that wiped his entire squadron had helped much in improving his view of things.

 

But... but... Jack couldn't completely silence the small insistent voice in his mind that said he should be up there guarding his lover's back.

 

_Coward_ The voice would whisper.

 

Was he really? He often wondered. There were plenty of pilots, regardless of whether they were good at their trade or not. But very few commanding officers who could obey orders and lead men. He knew General Cooley had assigned him at her side for this reason.

 

But there was still the voice whispering: _Rei_

 

And here Jack could insert his obligatory feelings of jealousy and bitterness over Rei's obsessive love of flying and his attachment to his plane.

 

_I'm jealous of a machine for Chris'sake. Can I get any more pathetic?_

 

With an angry expression blooming on his face, he pushed himself up from his lazy indifferent sprawl on the desk.

 

The phone pierced the office's silence with a shrill ring.

 

Jack snatched it and said, "Bukhar here."

 

The colour began to drip away from his face like watercolours fading from a painting.

 

As he slammed the door open and ran out of his office, Jack remembered why he had hated standing by and watching others fly in his youth.

 

When you were a watcher, a mere stander-by, you weren't a fighter. You couldn't help those you cared about.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Feb 19 2005. Gift fic for Manon.


End file.
